Too Late
by BirdieForever
Summary: James Is In Love With Kendall But Kendall Is Going Out With Jett. After An Encounter, Kendall Begins Having Mixed Emotions. Multi Fic. Story Better Than Summary Rated M For Later Chapters. !
1. Chapter 1

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: I Wasnt Planning On Writing Yet But My Best Friend In The Whole World foeverbtrrusher Is Sick And Shes Been Asking Me To Write A Multi Chapter Fic. So This Is For Her. Love You Bestie. ! (She Got Me Sick Though -.-) Lol**

**DISCLAIMER: I Own Nothing Except The Plot And Idea : )**

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxX

"Haha, You're An Ass. !" Kendall Laughed, As He And Jett Entered Apartment 2J. Kendall Was On His Boyfriend's Back.

"What ... She Was In Our Way. !" Jett Said Smiling As He Set The Blonde Down.

"Babe She Was A Girl Scout. !" Kendall Said Giggling.

Jett Snickered. "So She Was In The Way. !" Jett Said, Holding Kendall By His Waist.

James Walked Around The Corner To See The Couple Staring At Each Other, Oblivious To The Brunette Standing There , That Made His Blood Boil." Ahem. !" James Cleared His Throat.

The Two Broke Apart. "Oh James, I Didn't See You There. !" Kendall Said.

James Had His Arms Crossed." Kendall Francis Knight, It Is 12:23 Am... The Movie Should've Ended About 2 Hours Ago. !" James Said, Visibly Mad.

"Wow Kendall Mama Diamond Looks Pissed. !" Jett Said Smirking. Kendall Giggled.

" Stop It Jett, Leave James Alone. !" Kendall Said, Shoving Jett Playfully. He Unhooked Himself From The Dark Haired Boy And Walked Over To James. "He's Just Being A Concerned Friend. !" Kendall Said Childishly. He Then Gave James An Innocent Kiss On The Cheek. James Blushed, Kendall Didn't Notice But Jett Did. That Caused The Dark Haired Actor To Quirk His Eyebrow.

James Face Became Serious. " Why Were You Out So Late. ?" James Asked Sternly.

"Oh About That Haha. !" Kendall Laughed As He Moved Back To Jett And Held The Dark Haired Boy. " Jett Here Wanted To Be Mean And Mush This Sweet Little Girl Scout Out Of His Way. !" Kendall Said, As He And Jett Began Giggling.

"And. ?" James Asked.

"The Little Girl's Mom Got Up In Jett's Face So I Had To Jump In For My Mom. !" Kendall Said.

"And That Was Totally Sexy Of You. !" Jett Half Whispered In The Half Blondes Ear, Nibbling On It Afterwards. The Green Eyed Boy Gasped, And Shudder Under Jett's Touch. James's Jealousy Burned His Skin But He Knew He Couldn't Do Anything. James Also Knew That The Story They Told Him Wasn't Exactly True, James Could Smell The Sex Emitting From Their Bodies.

Jett Continued To Nibble On Kendall's Ear And The Sensitive Spot Behind The Blondes Ear, Causing Kendall To Melt In His Boyfriend's Arms. James Couldn't Take It Anymore. "K-Kendall, Gustavo Called... We Have Rehearsal Tomorrow Morning At 6 So I Suggest You Get Some Sleep. !" James Lied. It Kinda Caught Kendall's Attention As Jett Pushed The Blonde Into A Nearby Wall And Began Grinding Into His Boyfriend.

"J-James I-I ... Oh God Jett That Feels Good. !" Kendall Moaned.

"Ugh, I'm Going To Bed. !" James Said Angrily. He Couldnt Handle It.

"Okay Go-Goodnight James. !" Kendall Stuttered. Jett Stopped And Looked At The Brunette .

"I Look Better Than You. !" Jett Said With A Sexy Smirk.

"You Are Not. !" James Yelled. He Then Walked Into His Room.

Kendall Was Up Against The Wall, Legs Now Wrapped Around His Boyfriend's Waist As The Dark Haired Boy Grinded Roughly Into Him, As They Made Out. Kendall Finally Gained Some Common Sense, As He Moaned In Jett's Mouth And Then Pulled Away.

"J-Jett You Have To Go Babe. !" Kendall Said Shakily.

"Do I Have To. ?" Jett Asked Against Kendall's Skin.

"Y-Yes I Have Rehearsal In The Morning , But ill Call You After And We Can Do Some Extracurricular Activities. !" Kendall Said With A Wink As He Stood To His Feet.

"OK, See You Tomorrow Babe. !" Jett Said With His Sexy Smirk. He Then Left And Kendall Locked His Door.

Kendall Walked Into His And James Shared Room And Discarded His Clothes. He Was About To Lay Down But Heard James Mumbling Something. "James You OK. ?" Kendall Asked, Moving Closer To The Brunette.

"Leave Me Alone. !" James Said Harshly.

Kendall Was Hurt. " What's Wrong. ?" Kendall Asked, Concerned For His Friend.

"You Honestly Don't Know. ?" James Asked, Angrily.

"No. !" Kendall Said Unknowingly.

James Spun Around And Quickly Got Up, Stalking Towards The Blonde. He Then Pulled The Brunette Into A Lip Bruising Kiss.

"I Love You. !" James Said, After Pulling Away.


	2. Chapter 2

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: Fast Update. Only Because I Have The Next Day Off From School So ... Yeah Aha**

**DISCLAIMER: I Own Nothing Except The Plot/Idea Of The Story. ENJOY : )**

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Kendall Stared Up At The Tall Brunette. "J-James ... !" Kendall Began.

"Shh. !" James Said, Putting His Finger Up To Kendall's Lips, Silencing The Blonde Who Still Stared At The Brunette With Wide Bottled Green Eyes.

James Then Captured Kendall's Lips In Another Kiss, He Licked The Bottom Of Kendall's Lip And The Blonde Parted His Lips As If Off Instinct. James Swooped His Tongue In, Mapping Out Every Cavern And Crevice Of Kendall's Sweet Mouth.

The Blonde Moaned Into The Brunettes Mouth, Who Swallowed It. James Then Pulled Away From The Smaller Teen. " Goodnight Kenny. !" James Said With A Sexy Smirk. He Then Climbed Into His Bed And Turned Away From The Green Eyed Boy.

Kendall Was Breathless As He Thought About The Recent Event. Jett Never Kissed Kendall With Such Passion, And Need.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxX

Kendall Tossed In Turn In Bed. His Hair Was Matted To His Forehead, And His Back Was Arched Slightly As He Moaned Lowly In His Sleep. "Oh Yes Baby Right There. !" Kendall Whispered In His Sleep.

Kendall's Breathing Began To Quicken And He Began To Moan Louder. "O-Oh God, I-I'm Cumming. !" Kendall Said In Short Rapid Breathes. His Eyes Snapped Open As He Arched Off Of The Bed, And Came Violently In His Boxers. " James. !" He Cried Out As The Hot Sperm Shot Out Of Him.

Kendall Came Down From His Orgasmic High, And Looked Over At The Brunette; Hoping He Didn't Wake The Hazel Eyed Boy.

To His Luck The Brunette Was Still Sleeping Peacefully, But Now Kendall Was In A Dilemma. He Loved Jett But Now He Has Feelings For His Best Friend. "This Is Bad. !" Kendall Said Quietly.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxX

James Woke Up Early Around 5 To Kendall Bitching About The Brunette Lying About Rehearsals. The Blonde Went Back To Sleep To Get His Beauty Rest In.

James On The Other Hand Was Now Wide Awake. He Then Heard Kendall's Phone Vibrate So He Went Over And Read The Message.

**[Good Morning Babe, Have A Great Rehearsal. ; ) - J.S]**

James Was Honestly Upset About The Text. He Then Responded As If He Was Kendall.

**[Rehearsals Was Cancelled, Come Over For A Few. ! - J]**

James Mentally Cringed After Sending The Message.

**[OK Babe Be Right Over. ! -J.S]**

James Rolled His Eyes In Annoyance And Slight Anger.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxX

James Sat On The Orange Couch. The Lights Were Out. He Had On Black Sweat Pants With A White Tanktop. He Then Heard The Knock At The Door.

He Cleared His Throat And Used His Skills Of Voice Impersonations To Imitate Kendall's Voice. "Come In. !" James Said.

"Hey Babe. !" Jett Said Walking In. He Then Looked For Kendall In The Darkness Of The Room. He Spotted the Silhouette Of A Masculine Figure And Assumed It To Be Kendall. " Is That You Kenny. ?" Jett Asked Knowingly, A Bright Smile On His Face. He Turned The Light On To Reveal James.

"Not Exactly. !" James Said With Jealousy Seeping Through His Veins.

Jett's Facial Expression Quickly Changed. " Oh It's James, You Waiting For Me. ?" Jett Asked.

"For What. ?" James Asked , Slightly Confused.

" For Me To Tell You That Im Better Looking Than You. !" Jett Said Smiling.

" You Are Not. !" James Yelled. He Then Took A Breathe. " Look, Just Know That Soon You'll Be Out Of The Picture. !" James Said With An Evil Smirk.

Jett Raised An Eyebrow. " Oh Is That So. ?" Jett Asked. He Then Thought Back To Yesterday. " Oh So You're Trying To Move In On My Kendall... Haha Good Luck. !" Jett Said.

James's Eyes Shot Up. "Excuse Me. !" James Yelled Angrily.

"You Heard Me..

Now I'm Gonna Say This Once, Stay Away From Kendall. !" Jett Said Seriously.

"Or. ?" James Asked, Feeling Threatened Slightly.

"You'll Deal With Me. !" Jett Said Stepping Closer To James.

"I'm So Scared. !" James Said Sarcastically.

Jett Then Punched James With A Right Hook, Sending The Brunette To The Floor.


	3. Chapter 3

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: Sorry For The Late Update. I Be So Busy Because Of School. But I Will Start Updating Soon. :)**

**DISCLAIMER: I Own Nothing Except The Idea. Enjoy : )**

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxX

James Held His Face, Shocked At What Just Happened. "Did You Just... ?" James Asked In Disbelief

Jett Simply Smirked. James Was Enraged As He Jumped To His Feet, And Swung At Jett Who Dodged It. Jett Then Threw A Left Jab At James But The Brunette Caught His Fist And Punched Jett In The Jaw, Who Staggered Back.

James Then Grabbed Jett And Slammed Him Into The Wall; Punching The Actor Multiple Times In The Face And Upper Body.

Jett Kicked James Back, And Tackled James To The Ground , And The Two Started Punching Each Other As They Rolled Around On The Floor.

Hearing The Loud Noise, Kendall Came Out Of His And James's Shared Room To See The Two Boys Fighting. At The Moment James Was On Top Of Jett Punching Him.

"Oh My Gosh... James Get Off Of Him. !" Kendall Yelled As He Ran Over And Pulled James Up And Off Of Jett. Blinded By Rage, James Spun Around And Punched Kendall Square In The Face; Causing The Blonde Tall Fall To The Floor, Holding His Nose.

James's Eyes Widened As His Anger Instantly Left His Body. "Oh My Gosh Kendall ... I'm So Sorry. !" James Said As He Moved To Help The Green Eyed Boy Up.

Kendall Pushed James Away. " Don't Just Don't, You've Done Enough. !" Kendall Said As He Slowly Got Up. He Then Moved To Help His Boyfriend Up. "Babe Are You OK. ?" Kendall Asked. Jett Nodded.

"A Few Scratches But Ill Live. !" Jett Said As He Smiled At Kendall.

"Kenny. !" James Said Softly.

" DONT Call Me That ... James Just Stay Away From Me. !" Kendall Said. He Then Began To Leave With Jett.

"B-But We Live Together. !" James Reminded The Blonde.

"Not Anymore, I'm Moving In With Jett Tonight ... That Is, If Its Ok With You. ?" Kendall Asked Jett.

"Of Course Babe. !" Jett Said.

James Looked Beyond Hurt. " B-But Ken... !" James Began.

"Ill Come Get My Things Later Tonight. !" Kendall Said Interrupting James. The Couple Then Left. James Dropped To His Knees.

Almost Instantly Mama Knight, Katie, Carlos, And Logan Came Out Of Their Rooms.

"Oh God, James Hun What Happened. ?" Mama Knight Asked As She Dropped To Her Knees In From Of The Brunette And Pulled Him Into A Motherly Hug As He Cried.

"Long Story. !" James Said As Tears Rolled Down His Face.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxX

Later That Night, James Sat On The Couch And Watched As Mama Knight Hugged Kendall, Who Had Tons Of Luggage In His Hand.

"Promise You'll Call And Write. ?" Mama Knight Asked, As She Fought Back Tears.

" Mom For The Last Time, I'm Still In The Palm Woods... Ill Be Around All The Time. !" Kendall Said Smiling Slightly.

" I Know I Know, Its Just That You're Leaving Me ... My Baby Is Leaving. !" Mama Knight Said As She Choked On Tears.

"I Love You Too Mom. !" Kendall Said. He Then Gave Her A Kiss On The Cheek. He Moved To Carlos.

" Kendall Do You Really Have To Go. ?" Carlos Asked As If He Was A Child.

"Yes Litos, But I Wont Forget To Come Get You Every Sunday For Our Video Game Extravaganza. !" Kendall Said Ruffling Carlos's Hair. The Latino Smiled Brightly And Pulled Kendall In For A Breath Taking Hug.

"OK Litos C-Cant Breathe. !" Kendall Said Airy. Carlos Let Go And Kendall Laughed.

He Then Moved To Logan. " Promise Me You'll Give Him One Piece Of Candy From His Candy Jar Every Other Hour. !" Kendall Said With A Chuckle.

"Will Do Ken. !" Logan Said As He Joined Kendall In The Chuckling.

"I'm Gonna Miss You Smartass. !" Kendall Said.

"Ahem. !" Mama Knight Cleared Her Throat. Kendall Blushed Embarrassingly.

"Sorry. !" Kendall Said.

"Ill Miss You Too. !" Logan Said. Kendall Then Pulled Logan In For A Brotherly Hug. "Make Sure You Treat Him Right Or I'm Breaking Down Your Door. !" Logan Said To Jett With A Smile.

" Will Do. !" Jett Said Leaving Against The Wall By The Apartment Door.

Kendall Finally Moved To Katie. He Then Picked Her Up And Held Her In His Arms.

" You Haven't Picked Me Up Like This Since I Was 7. !" Katie Said Warmly.

" You Haven't Allowed Me Since You Were 6. !" Kendall Said As He Giggled. Katie Shrugged Her Shoulders And Nodded In Agreement.

" Good Luck With Him Big Bro. !" Katie Said As She Hugged Kendall.

" I Just Hope You Realize Who You Really Love. ?" Katie Whispered In Kendall's Ear, Causing Him To Pull Away And Look At Her In Confusion.

Katie's Eyebrows Were Raised And Kendall Knew Exactly What And Who She Was Referring To. "Will Do Baby Sis. !" Kendall Said With A Nod Of His Head. He Then Kissed Her Forehead And Put Her Down.

"OK Baby You Ready. ?" Kendall Asked Jett, Who Nodded.

"Yep Lets Go. !" Jett Said Standing Straight.

Kendall Decided To Turn In A 360 Direction, And Just As He Planned, Him And James Shared A Brief Eye Lock.

And In-between That Brief Moment, They Both Saw The Same Emotion In Each Others Eyes.

Hurt

Passion

Pain

Lust

Want

And The Most Obvious Love .

James Was In A Hypnotic State. When He Came Back To Reality Due To Logan Snapping His Fingers In His Face, Kendall And Jett Were Gone. He Felt His Heart Crumble.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxX

Jett Finally Helped Kendall Settle In And The Two Were Now Standing In The Living Room Of Jett's Apartment.

"Jett We're Finally Done. !" Kendall Said With A Sigh Of Relief.

"I Know ... Now What Do You Want To Do. ?" Jett Asked.

Kendall Smirked. " I Have An Idea. !" Kendall Said Seductively. He Then Pulled Jett In For A Kiss. The Two Made Out In The Middle Of The Living Room, Kendall Moaning Deeply In Jett's Mouth.

Jett Pulled Away And Attacked Kendall's Neck. Kendall Moaned Loudly, Causing Jett To Smirk Against His Skin. Jett Then Bit Down Hard On Kendall's Soft Flesh

Kendall Yelled, "OH JAMES. !"


	4. Chapter 4

**AUTHOR'S NOTE : Fast Update. I Just Wanted You Guys To Know Jett's Reaction To Kendall Moaning 'James'**

**DISCLAIMER : I Own Nothing . Just The Plot. Enjoy This Shorter Chapter. Amd Review. ! : )**

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxX

Kendall's Eyes Widened As He Realized What He Said. He Knew Jett Heard Him Because The Actor Stopped All Actions, And Backed Up From His Boyfriend.

"What Did You Just Say. ?" Jett Asked, Anger Rising.

"I-I ... !" Kendall Began.

*SMACK*

Jett Smacked Kendall Which Made Kendall Fall. The Blonde Was Shocked, Jett Never Laid A Hand On Kendall.

"You Fucking Slut ... So You Just Gonna Say Another Mans Name Right Infront Of Me. !" Jett Hissed.

"It Was An Accid... !" Kendall Began.

*SMACK*

" An Accident. ?" Jett Asked Angrily. " No That Wasn't An Accident, Its How You Feel. !" Jett Said Angrily In Kendall's Face.

"J ... !" Kendall Tried To Say But Jett Put His Finger To Kendall's Lips.

"No... Don't Say Anything To Me. !" Jett Said As He Turned Around And Began Walking Away.

"I Want To Go Home. !" Kendall Said Barely Above A Whisper. Loud Enough For Jett To Hear.

Jett Turned Around, And Knelt Down Infront Of Kendall. " You Are Home. !" Jett Said With A Nasty Chuckle.

"No ... I Want To Go Back To My Home In Apartment 2J. !" Kendall Clarified.

"So You Want To Leave Me. ?" Jett Asked.

Kendall Nodded Courageously. Jett Sighed And Got Up. He Walked Over To His Living Room Window And Opened It Up. "This Is The Only Way You're Leaving. !" Jett Said, Pointing To The Open Window.

Kendall's Eyes Widened As He Knew What Jett Meant. Kendall Tried To Scramble Away But Jett Ran Over And Grabbed Him. He Dragged Kendall By His Ankles Towards The Window.

"JETT STOP... PLEASE ILL STAY. !" Kendall Yelled. Jett Smiled To Himself.

"You'll What. ?" Jett Asked.

"Ill Stay... Ill Stay. !" Kendall Cried. Jett Let Him Go. He Then Knelt Down And Picked Kendall Up By His Chin To His Knees.

"That's Good To Hear Baby. I Love You, You Know That Right. ?" Jett Asked. Kendall Quickly Nodded.

"Good, Now Ill Be Back Later. !" Jett Said. He Then Placed A Kiss On Kendall's Lips. He Was About To Leave But Before He Got Up He Gripped Kendall's Wrist; He Then Tightened His Grip, Causing Kendall To Try And Break Free From The Pain. "If You Tell Anyone What Happened ... I Will Kill You. !" Jett Said. He Loosened His Grip.

Jett Then Got Up And Left The Apartment. Kendall Sat There And Cried.


	5. Chapter 5

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: Fast Update Kinda. ") **

**I Would've Had It Up Yesterday But i Like Crashed And Woke Up Today . Sorry Lol .! Oh And Whoever Thinks They Know Which Movie l Got The Dialogue At The End Of The Chapter From. Pm Me The Answer : )**

**DISCLAIMER : I Own Nothing Except The Plot Of The Story.**

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxX

James Was Laying On His Bed, Looking Up At The Ceiling. He Then Looked At Kendall's Now Vacant Bed. "Oh Kendall. !" James Whispered To Himself.

As Soon As He Said That, The Bedroom Door Opened To Reveal A Swollen, Red Eyed Kendall. "J-James, I Need To Talk To You. !" Kendall Said.

James Jumped Out Of Bed, And Walked Up To Kendall. "Kenny Why Are You Crying. !" James Asked Full Of Concern.

" I Wasn't Crying. !" Kendall Said.

James Gave Kendall The -Are You Serious- Look. " Then Why Are Your Eyes Swollen And Red. ?" James Asked.

"My Contacts Were Irritating Me So I Kept Rubbing Them. !" Kendall Lied. James Really Couldn't Believe Kendall Told Such A Bad Lie.

"Ken, You Don't Wear Contacts. !" James Said, Seeing Past His Lies.

"I Wear Clear Contacts So That My Eyes Pop. !" Kendall Lied Again. James Had To Admit, It Was A Believable Lie But James Knew Kendall Too Well.

James Wanted To Retort To Kendall's Lies But Decided Against It. " Oh... But What Do You Need To Talk About. !" James Asked.

Kendall Stepped Closer To James And Pulled The Brunette Into A Sweet Passionate Kiss.

James Was Shocked By The Action But Quickly Began To Move His Lips In Sync With Kendall's. Kendall Broke The Kiss, And Smiled.

"What Was That For. ?" James Asked With A Big Smile On His Face.

" Just Needed To Be Sure Of Something. !" Kendall Said. He Then Left The Room. James Felt As Though His Feet Were Cemented To The Floor Due To The Fact That He Couldn't Move. He Heard The Apartment Door Open And Close. He Then Regained Feeling In His Legs.

James Moved To Sit On The Edge Of His Bed. "What Just Happened. ?" James Asked. He Then Felt His Lips As They Tingled.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxX

Kendall Got To His New Home To See Jett Sitting On His Couch.

"Where You Been. ?" Jett Asked.

"I Went To Go See The Guys. !" Kendall Said Nervously.

"Went To Go See The Guys. ?" Jett Asked As He Got Up. Kendall Then Noticed The Spiked Belt In Jett's Hand. Jett Then Whipped The Belt At Kendall's Face. The Metal Stung Kendall's Cheek. "How Stupid Do You Think I Am. ?" Jett Asked.

"I-I Don't Know What You're Talking About. !" Kendall Whimpered As He Held His Stinging Cheek. Jett Chuckled, And Then He Whipped The Belt At Kendall Again. The Boy Let Out A Yelp Of Pain.

"Oh Cut The Shit Kendall I Know You Went To Go See James Because I Saw Logan, And Carlos Down By The Pool; And Let's Face It... Your Mom And Katie Are Never Home, So What Did You Do With James. ?" Jett Asked, Eyes Narrowed.

"We Were Just Talking , Honestly

!" Kendall Said, As He Cowered Slightly. Jett Didn't Fully Believe Kendall But The Way That The Blonde Cowered, He Decided Not To Punish Him.

Jett Then Remembered What He Was Gonna Tell Kendall Before. "Kendall, I Have Something To Ask You... !" Jett Began.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxX

Carlos And Kendall Sat In Apartment 2J Talking Like Teenage Females.

"I Can't Believe He Asked You To Marry Him. !" Carlos Squealed.

"Yeah Its Great Right. !" Kendall Said NonChalantly.

Carlos Stopped Squealing, And Looked At Kendall Confusingly. "You Don't Sound Excited, Why. ?" Carlos Asked.

Kendall Sighed Deeply. Carlos Was Even More Confused. "Carlos Did You Ever Love Something So Much That After A While You Start Losing That Love. ?" Kendall Asked.

Carlos Shook His Head. He Didn't Know How That Felt But He Wanted To Help Kendall. " No But If You Don't Love Jett That Much Anymore, Why Did You Say Yes. ?" Carlos Asked.

"I Had No Choice. ?" Kendall Said As He Visibly Shook.

"What Do You Mean, Everyone Has A Choice. ?" Carlos Asked. He Saw Kendall Shaking.

"He's Just So Strong, And He'd Get So Mad So Easily, I Just Couldn't Say No. !" Kendall Said Barely Above A Whisper. Carlos Heard Every Word Though.

He Became Extremely Sad As He Was About To Ask This Question. " Kendall Is Jett Hitting You. ?" Carlos Asked. Kendall Looked At His Friend Slowly.

"Yes. !" Kendall Said Lowly As He Nodde d His Head. Carlos Sat There Staring Into Kendall's Eyes Sadly. His Facial Expression Then Contorted In Rage.

"OH HELL NO. !" Carlos Began As He Got Out Of His Seat. " JAMES. !" .


	6. Chapter 6

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: I Dont Know Why I Keep Updating So Fast. I Guess I'm So Into The Story. But oh Well. Congrats To **_foeverbtrrusher _**For Guessing What Movie I Got The Ending Dialogue From. That Kinda Doesnt Seem Fair Since That Is My Bestie So It Seems Fixed. But She Guessed On Her Own. ! : )**

**DISCLAIMER : I Own Nothing But The Idea Of The Story. Enjoy ;)**

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxX

Kendall,'s Eyes Widened. " Carlos No. !" Kendall Pleaded.

"You Staying Here Tonight You Got That. !" Carlos Said To Kendall Motherly.

"No I'm OK, Don't Tell James. !" Kendall Begged.

"What Do You Mean Don't Tell James, He Can't Get Away With Hitting You. !" Carlos Said Angrily, But Quietly.

"Please Don't Say Anything, It Will Make Everything W... !" Kendall Began As He Whispered To Carlos.

"What's Going On. ?" James Asked As He Came Out Of His Room, Interrupting Kendall.

Carlos Looked At Kendall Who Was Practically Begging Carlos Not To Tell With His Eyes.

"Well... Uhm... You Know ... Err... How Camille And Dak Are Together. ?" Carlos Slowly Thought Up A Lie While Looking At Kendall. James Didn't Pay Attention To Kendall Behind Him, Giving Carlos Faces.

"Yeah, What About Them. ?" James Asked, Not Really Seeing A Point.

"Well They Are Engaged But Dak Has Gotten Aggressive And Began Hitting Her, What Should We Do. ?" Carlos Asked.

"Before Or After His Funeral. ?" James Asked, Getting Angry.

"James I'm Being Serious. !" Carlos Said Almost In A Whine.

" Shit So Was I. !" James Began. He Then Sat Down On An Empty Chair. " OK, Does Camille Want To Get Out Of The Engagement. ?" James Asked In Concern.

"Yes.!" Kendall Answered Quickly, Causing James And Carlos To Look At Him Quickly. "She Wants To Leave But She Wont Out Of Fear. !" Kendall Added.

"Well That When You Bash His Fucking Head In. !" James Said.

"Or. !" Carlos Said, Looking At James With A Raised Eyebrow

"Or I Suggest She Leaves Him, And Finds Someone Strong To Protect Her. !" James Said With A Shrug Of His Shoulders. "That's All I Can Suggest. !" James Said As He Got Up. Carlos Smiled Slightly.

"Thanks James. !" Carlos Said.

"Anything To Do To Help. !" James Said. He Then Looked Straight Into Kendall's Eyes. "Well Goodnight Guys. !" James Said As He Began To Exit The Room.

"Night James. !" Carlos Said With A Smile.

"Night. !" Kendall Said Loud Enough For James To Barely Hear.

As Soon As James's Door Closed, Kendall Stood Up. "Yeah I Gotta Get Home. I Know Jett Is Wondering Where I've Gotten Too. !" Kendall Said.

Carlos Gripped Kendall's Wrist Which Caused The Blonde Too Look Down At The Latino. " Be Careful, If He Hits You; Come Right Back Here. !" Carlos Advised His Green Eyed Friend.

"OK I Will. !" Kendall Said. He Then Gave Carlos The Longest Hug. The Green Eyed Boy Then Left.

That Night, Kendall Did Get Beat But He Didn't Go Back To Apartment 2J.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxX

Almost 2 Weeks Later, Carlos And Logan Were Heading To The Pool; Carlos Hasn't Seen Kendall Since That Night. Kendall Occasionally Texted Carlos Telling That Latino That He Was Alright And That He Was Just Sick, But Carlos Knew That Jett Hit Him Somewhere Noticeable And Left An Obvious Mark. Now Kendall Was Waiting For It To Heal.

Carlos Continued To Think About The Situation. Carlos Saw Jett Going Inside. "Speak Of The Devil. !" Carlos Said To Himself.

"Huh. ?" Logan Asked Confused.

"Nothing, Babe I Have To Go Tell Jett Something, Go Ahead And Ill Catch Up. !" Carlos Said. He Then Gave Logan A Quick Kiss On The Lips, And Left.

"OK. !" Logan Yelled After His Boyfriend.

Carlos Ran Inside And Saw Jett Entering The Elevator. "Hey Jett Hold The Elevator. !" Carlos Yelled.

Jett Did And Carlos Ran Inside. Carlos Thanked God That It Was Only Him And Jett Inside The Elevator. The Elevator Doors Then Closed.


	7. Chapter 7

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: Sorry For The Short Wait. Im Writing Two Fanfics At A Time. You Should Really Check Out My Other Story. 'Things Happen' Its A How To Rock Fanfic With Zander & Nelson. Please And Thank You. Oh Thanks Everyone For The Wonderful & Humorous Reviews. ! :)**

**DISCLAIMER : I Own Nothing Except The Plot...**

**ENJOY ! :)**

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxX

"Carlos How Ya Been. ?"Jett Asked As He Leaned Towards Carlos For A Brotherly Hug, But The Latino Put His Hand Up To Stop The Pretty Boy In His Attempt.

"Uhm No... Now You Listen To Me, I Know What You're Doing; I'm Gonna Let You Know Right Now To Cut It Out Or Else. !" Carlos Said Threateningly. Jett Raised An Eyebrow. He Knew What Carlos Was Talking About, But Decided To Play Dumb.

"I Have No Idea What You're Talking About. !" Jett Said With An Obvious Smirk.

" Oh Don't Play That Shit With Me Stetson... Now You Listen To Me, If Kendall Tells Me That You Put Your Hands On Him Again, There Will Be A Problem. !" Carlos Said, Finger In Jett's Face.

"No You Listen, If You Tell Anyone What's Going On, Then Ill Hurt Kendall Worse Than Before; Do You Want That. ?" Jett Asked, Becoming Serious.

" You Wont Touch Him Again. !" Carlos Said, Stepping Closer.

"And If I Do, What Will You Do... Get James, Ha Good Luck. !" Jett Said.

"James Could Kick Your Ass. !" Carlos Spat.

"He Probably Can, But Who's To Say That He'll Make It In Time. ?" Jett Said.

"What Do You Mean. ?" Carlos Asked, Eyes Narrowed.

"I Mean, You Stay Out Of My Business Or Else Kendall Will Be In A lot Of Pain. !" Jett Threatened.

"See Now This Is Where I Intervene !" Carlos Said As He Rolled Up His Sleeves.

Jett Raised An Eyebrow, And Then Scoffed. "Please Carlos, You Aren't A Fighter. !" Jett Said Nonchalantly.

"That's Where Youre Wrong ... I Don't Like to Fight But If Someone Fucks With Me OR My Friends, Then I Have No Choice But Too. !" Carlos Said. Suddenly The Elevator Door Opened.

"Youre Not About That Life. !" Jett Said, Gently Slapping Carlos Twice. He Then Exited The Elevator, Laughing. Carlos Was Fuming.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxX

Kendall Was Sitting On The Couch Reading When Jett Walked Into The House, Leaving The Door Opened Accidentally.

Kendall's Head Snapped Up. "Hey J-Jett, What's Wrong. ?" Kendall Asked. Jett Said No Words As He Stalked Towards Kendall. He Picked Kendall Up And Slammed Him Into The Wall.

"So You Just Couldn't Keep Your Big Mouth Shut. !" Jett Hissed.

"No I Didn't... I Swear. !" Kendall Began To Cry.

"Save It, Carlos Told Me Everything As He Tried To Threaten Me In The Elevator... Now I Must Punish You For Your Disobedience. !" Jett Said Coldly. He Then Threw Kendall On The Floor. "Do You Like When I Hit You. ?" Jett Asked As He Opened The Door Like Windows. Kendall's Eyes Widened. Jett's Back Was Still To Kendall As He Was Fixated On Something.

"Well Do You. ?" Jett Asked As He Spun Around. The Actor's Eyes Widened As He Stared Into Hazel Eyes.

"I Don't, Let's See If You Do. !" James Said Fiercely. He The Punched Jett In The Jaw.


	8. Chapter 8

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: Sorry For Later Than Usual Update. Blame **_btrrusherforever_** For Having Me At Her House All Night. I Love My Bestie Thougb. Thank You All For The Wonderful Reviews. They Make Me Smile :) (SEE)**

**DISCLAIMER: I Own Nothing Except The Plot.**

**Enjoy :)**

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxX

Jett's Head Whipped To The Right. He Then Looked Back To James Who Had A Determined Look On His Face.

"Nice Try James, But If You Really Think That I'm Going To Stoop Down To Your Barbaric Ways, Then You're Sadly Mistaken. !" Jett Said Smirking.

"Barbaric Ha... I May Be Barbaric But Atleast I'm Not An Abuser. !" James Said.

"Please James They're Basically The Same Thing... Such Uneducated Singers These Days. !" Jett Said, Crossing His Arms.

"Excuse Me. ?" James Said, Anger Rising.

"You Heard Me, Now Be A Good Boy And Elevate Yourself Out Of My Apartment. !" Jett Said Calmly.

"Oh Very Funny, Was That Gag In Your Script. ?" James Asked, Trying His Best To Calm Down.

"That Was Cute... Now If You Excuse Me, Me And Kendall Have Some Unfinished Business To Attend To. !" Jett Said.

"See Now I Have To Step In. !" James Said, Anger Rising Slowly Again.

"What Is It... James To The Rescue, Kenny This Here Ya Bodyguard. ?" Jett Asked Kendall, Who Was Still On The Floor Looking At Them.

"If You Were A Good Boyfriend I Wouldn't Have To Be. !" James Said Loudly.

" Its Called Punishment. !" Jett Said With A Simple Shrug Of The Shoulders.

"I Didn't Know You Were His Father. !" James Said Even Louder.

"I May Not Be But I'm His Boyfriend, And What We Do Is Not Your Business. !" Jett Said, Now Getting Agitated.

" I Don't See A Ring On His Finger, And Until Then He Is My Business. !" James Said Pointing To Kendall.

"Its So Sad That You're Jealous Because I Have Kendall And You Don't. !" Jett Said, Trying To Anger The Brunette More.

"Not Even... I Could Have Him If I Want. !" James Said With A Forced Laughed.

"Just Face It... I'm Better Looking Than You. !" Jett Said With A Cocky Tone.

"YOU ARE NOT. !" James Yelled.

Jett Then Shoved James Back.

"Did You Just Shove Me. ?'" James Asked Through Gritted Teeth.

"It Wasn't The Wind. !" Jett Said Smirking. That was It. James Swung At Jett With Blind Rage. The Actor Dodged The Punch, And Tackled The Brunette.

The Two Began To Brawl On The Floor. Kendall Saw That Jett Was Ontop Of His Best Friend. The Blonde Jumped To His Feet, And Ran Behind Jett. "Jett Get Off Of Him. !" Kendall Said Loudly, As He Pulled Jett Up.

The Actor Was Too Blinded By Rage, And He Spun Around And Shoved The Blonde Back. The Green Eyed Boy Stumbled Back Towards The Open Window. He Then Tripped Over The Window Sill.

"KENDALL. !" James Yelled.


	9. Chapter 9

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: SORRY FOR THE LATE UPDATE. MY BESTIE WAS SICK AND I WAS HELPING HER GET BETTER ^.^**

**DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING. ENJOY!**

**Review Please & Thank You **

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxX

A Year Later, James Sat Infront Of The Tombstone, His Eyes Was Watery, Red, And Puffy. He Had To Be Crying For Atleast An Hour.

The Pretty Boy Ran His Fingers Across The Engraving On The Cold Cement. " I Miss You So Much, And As The Days Go By I Can't Stop Thinking About You, And I Hate That I Never Got To Say Goodbye. !" James Said In A Raspy Voice.

It Was Extremely Cold Outside. The Harsh Wind Slicing His Cheek, Causing Them To Turn Redder Than Before. His Hands Becoming More And More Numb As The Time Progressed.

The Cold Minnesota Air Wasn't Helping And He Knew That If Hw Didn't Leave Soon, He'd Catch Pneumonia. "I Promise I'll Be Back Next Time I'm In Town. I Miss And Love You. !" James Said With A Sniffle, As One Final Tear Slid Down His Cheek. James Left The Cemetery And Began On His Journey Back To The Hotel.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxX

James Trudged His Assigned Hotel Room, Kicking Off His Shoes, And Sliding Out Of His Frozen Clothes. He Shivered As He Was Still Extremely Cold From Being In That Blizzard Like Weather. He Slowly Slid Into Bed And Wrapped Some More Cover Around Him.

A Warm Arm Draped Over James's Waist, Pulling Him Closer.

"Did I Wake You. ?" James Asked.

"Yeah, You Kinda Did; And You're So Cold. !" Kendall Said In A Groggy Tone.

"Sorry Babe, I Tried To Be Quiet. !" James Said With A Small Smile. He Pulled Kendall Close To Him. The Blonde Shuddered At The Cold Impact.

"How Was The Visit To Your Dads Grave. ?" Kendall Asked, Rubbing James's Back; So He Could Cause Friction, Thus Heating James Up.

"Same As Always, But Its Not As Hard To Look At His Grave Like The Last Times. !" James Explained.

"Aww Babe, I Should've Went With You For Comfort. !" Kendall Said.

"It's OK, I Needed To Do It Alone For Once. !" James Said, Still Shivering Slightly.

"I'm So Proud Of You Babe, " Kendall Began. He Then Rolled On Top Of James, Straddling His Waist. "But I Really Need To Warm You Up. !" Kendall Said. He Then Began To Kiss James's Chest While Grinding Into Him.

James's Erection Was Slowly Growing To Full Attention. James Moaned As Kendall Bit And Sucked At His Neck. Kendall Continued To Grind His Erection Into James', As He Sucked On The Boys Neck.

Kendall Then Began To Travel Down James's Body, Leaving Small Kisses Down James's Lower Abdomen.

Finally Kendall's Head Reached James's Calvin Klein Waistband. Kendall Looked Up To James's Face, And Noticed The Pretty Boy Watching His Every Move With Lust Filled Eyes, Seemingly Giving Kendall Permission To Continue, So He Did. Kendall Brought His Nose Down To James's Growing Unit, And Breathed In A Huge Inhalation Of James's Manly Smell. Kendall's Erection Acted Instantly, And Grew To Full Attention.

Another Inhalation Of His Man Meat, Then Kendall Started Sucking James Through His Briefs. When Kendall Looked Up To James's Face, The Pretty Boy's Head Was Tilted Back, So Kendall Guessed He Liked It, And Kendall Hadn't Even Dis-clothed Him Completely Yet.

Waiting No Longer, Kendall Tapped James On The Side Of His Ass To Lift Him Up, And James Complied. In One Swift Movement, Kendall Had James's Briefs Off, And His Hard Dick In His Mouth Straight Away. With Half Of James's 9 Inches In His Mouth, Kendall Made A Wave Motion With His Tongue On The Head Of James's Cock. James Groaned Loudly In Appreciation.

Clasping His Mouth, Kendall Sucked In James's Cock On The Way Up, Releasing It As He Got To The Tip, Running Rings Around The Helmet, Into Every Ridge Of His Bulbous Cock Head, Taking A Bit Of Time Getting Into The Crevice Of James's Piss Slit. Again, James Groaned Louder In Appreciation. Kendall Went Back Down, Taking 6 Inches Into His Mouth, And Repeating The Process On The Upward Motion.

Bobbing His Head Up And Down, Sucking On The Way Up, And Rolling His Tongue On The Way Down For Several Minutes. Kendall Looked Up At James Who Sat Up On His Elbows, Staring At Kendall Make His Cock Disappear Into His Mouth. James's Eyes Were Filled With Lust And Craving, And James Managed A Seductive Smile And Nod Of The Head. Now Was Kendall's Time To Do His SPECIAL MOVE.

Still Looking Into James's Eyes, Kendall Brought His Mouth Back Up To The Tip Of His Head, Then Slammed His Mouth Down James's Thick Cock, All The Way Down To The Base. Once James's Cock Was Down His Throat, Kendall Started Humming Gently A Mariah Carey Song, And Watched As James's Eyes Rolled Into The Back Of His Head, And He Shivered Slightly. Kendall Grinned Which Was Hard With A Cock In His Mouth.

Once James Looked Back Into Kendall's Eyes, Kendall Stopped Humming, All The While Still With James's Cock Deep In His Throat.

"Oh God ... Don't Stop Baby. !" James Gasped Out.

Kendall Laughed In His Head. He Then Began To Swirl His Tongue Around James's Cock, Feeling The Stubly Course Hair Around The Base Of His Cock. Then, With All 9 Inches Down His Throat, And Still Looking Him In The Eyes; Kendall Extended His Tongue Our Past His Bottom Lip, Licking At James's Fat Balls Sack.

James's Eyes Bugged Out In Disbelief, And Kendall Again Laughed In His Head.

"H-how. ?" James Asked As he Gasped.

Kendall Finally Pulled His Head Up Off Of James's Dick, Licking All The Way Up And Released The Cock From His Mouth.

"You Like It. ?" Kendall Asked, Trying To Sound Seductive.

"Oh Fuck, Go Back. !" James Said In A Whiny Voice.

Kendall Giggled At That, And Lowered His Head Down To James's Nutsack. They Were A Little Swollen, Like They Were Ready To Burst, And Kendall Sucked Them Tenderly. He Didn't Forget About James's Dick. Kendall Kept A Steady Jerking Rhythm On James's Love Meat.

"Oh Fuck, I'm So Close Ken, Oh God. !" James Moaned.

Kendall Left His Well Lubed Nutsack And Dove Straight Back Down On James's Cock. The Impact Made Him Gag Slightly. Kendall Rolled Over Laughing In His Mind At His Eagerness. Kendall Picked Up Speed Once Again, Bobbing Up And Down On James's Cock, Sucking, Licking, And Inhaling The Whole Joy Stick Each And Every Up And Down Movement.

Looking Into James's Eyes, He Was Ready To Cum Any Minute Now. He Grabbed At Kendall's Long Blonde Locka, Twisting It Around His Hand, And Pulling It Gently, Driving Kendall Crazy. Kendall Deepthroated Him, Leaving James Down His Throat, And Started Humming Again. Touch My Body Seemed To Fit The Bill Fine, And Kendall Hummed As Loud As He Could Possibly Hum With James's Dick Lodged Between His Mouth Glands.

"Oh Kenny, Fuck Shit. !" James Exclaimed, Pushing Kendall's Head Down Hard Against His Body, As If Kendall Could Possibly Go Any Further.

Kendall Gagged A Little, Nut James Eased Off Once Kendall Stopped Humming. Kendall Knee James Was Close So He Kept Up The Licking And Massaging Of His Tongue On James Throbbing Dick And Rolled His Balls Around, Pinched Them, And Pulled Them.

"Shit, Fuck, Ah I'm Gonna Cum Ken, Where Do You Want It. ?" James Panted, Pulling At Kendall's Hair Again.

Kendall Answered Him By Staying On His Dick, Licking Up And Down His Cock Like An Ice Pop. James Arched His Back And Clenched His Butt Cheeks Together As Kendall Lightly Nipped His Two Front Teeth Against His Super Sensitive Cock Head, And James Immediately Felt His Nutsack Pull Up On Itself And Volley After Volley Of Hot Cum Squirted Its Way Into Kendall's Awaiting Mouth.

"Ah, Fuck Kendall, Oh Shit. !" James Yelled, Panting, Moaning, And Groaning.

Kendall Felt At Least 5 Shots Hit The Tip Of His Mouth, And 2 Shots Hit His Tongue Before The Rest Dribbled Out In Smaller Squirts. Kendall Swallowed All Of It.

James Collapsed Onto The Bed. Kendall Crawled Up James Body And Snuggled Into His Chest.

"How Was That. ?" Kendall Asked.

"Best. Blowjob. Ever. !" James Said In-between Breathes.

"Are You Still Cold. ?" Kendall Giggled.

"Not Even The Slightest, Thank You. !" James Said. He Then Swooped Down, And Kissed Kendall Passionately On The Lips.

"Well Lets Get Some Rest, We Go Back To LA Tonight. !" Kendall Said. James Nodded. Kendall Rested His Head In The Crook Of James's Neck, The Brunette Resting His Chin On The Top Of Kendall's Head. The Two Then Drifted Off To Sleep.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxX

At The Los Angeles Corretional Facility. The Release Of An Inmate Was Occuring. The Main Gates Opened, And Sunshine Beamed Through The Inside Of The Prison. A Figure Stepped Out Of The Bright Sunlight As The Doors Closed Once Again.

"Kendall Here I Come. !" Jett Said With A Sinister Smirk.


	10. Chapter 10

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: FAST UPDATE I THINK LOL. THABK YOU ALL FOR THE WONDERFUL REVIEWS... EVEN THE ONES WHO PLOTTED ON KILLING ME : ) ! THIS IS THE FINAL CHAPTER.**

**Disclaimer : i Own Nothing. Enjoy. Review Please & Thank You**

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxX

At St. Paul International Airport, The Boys Of Big Time Rush, Along With Katie, And Mama Knight Sat At The Gate, Waiting To Board The Plane Back To LA.

Several Minutes Of Waiting And They Were Now Allowed To Board The Plane.

The Group Sat Near Each Other. Logan, Carlos, And Mama Knight In The 3 Seats Infront Of Kendall, James, And Katie.

Almost An Hour Into The Flight; The Flight Assistant Walked By, And Kendall Stopped Her.

"Excuse Me Ma'am, May I Have A Bag Of Nuts. ?" Kendall Asked, He Was Kinda Hungry. The Flight Assistant Smiled, And Nodded, And She Walked Away. James Leaned Over To Whisper Into Kendall's Ear.

"Why Do You Want Their Nuts, When Mine Are Right Here. ?" James Asked With A Sexy Smirk. Kendall Blushed.

"Well I Can't Exactly Suck On Those, Now Can I. ?" Kendall Asked Smartly.

James Was Extremely Horny. To The Point Where It Hurt. Kendall Noticed, And Decided To Tease Him.

"Jamie, I Can't Wait Til We Get Home So You Could Fuck Me. !" Kendall Whispered In James's Ear. He Then Blew In It, Causing James To Moan Lowly. "Can't Wait Til You Shove Your Dick In This Tight Little Hole Of Mine. !" Kendall Whispered Again.

James Gasped As His Erection Began To Hurt. He Began To Palm Himself. Kendall Saw This And Slapped James's Arm.

"Dude, My Baby Sister. !" Kendall Said Low. James Continued To Palm Himself.

"Relax Baby, She's Sleep, As Is Mama Knight, Logan, Carlos, And All The Other Passengers; We're Like The Only Ones Up. !" James Informed His Green Eyed Boyfriend.

Kendall Looked Around, And Then Back At James Who Was Palmimg Himself With More Force. Kendall Had To Admit, His Erection Was Beginning To Hurt, Watching His Sexy Boyfriend.

"OK Sir, Here Are Your-.!" The Flight Assistant Began, As She Walked Back With The Peanuts In Her Hand; But She Stopped As She Looked At The Two Teens Try And Hide Their Obvious Erections. She Had A Raised Eyebrow.

"Young Love. ?" She Asked. Kendall Nodded Embarrassingly, While James Still Tried To Hide His Erection.

The Flight Assistant Bent Over Slightly. "There's A Bathroom Over There, Just Be Quiet. !" She Whispered As She Pointed To The Bathroom. Kendall's Eyes Widened.

"You're Gonna Let Us Do It In The Bathroom. ?" Kendall Asked.

"Of Course, I Know How Young Love Is, By The Way It Looks Like Your Boyfriend Here Is Gonna Burst Any Second. !" She Explained.

"Are You Sure. ?" Kendall Asked.

"Kenny Don't Question The Lady, Lets Go. !" James Said Hastily, As He Pushed Kendall Out Of The Seat And Towards The Bathroom. The Lady Straightened Up, Smoothed Out Her Dress, And Walked Away Smiling, And Shaking Her Head.

James Pushed Kendall Into The Bathroom, And Locked The Door So They Wouldn't Be Interrupted.

James Undid His Pants, And Pushed Them, Along With His Boxer Briefs Down Until They Rested Around His Ankles.

Kendall Dropped To His Knees, And Gripped The Base Of James's Throbbing Cock. Kendall Then Swooped Down And Took James's Balls In His Hot Mouth. James Moaned In His Throat. Kendall Sucked son James's Balls Tenderly, While Stroking His Dick.

"That Feels So Good Babe. !" James Began. He Picked Kendall Up. "But You Already Pleased Me This Morning, Now Its My Turn To Please You. !" James Said. He Then Undid Kendall's Pants. He Pushed Kendall's Pants And Underwear Down As Well. He Then Spun Kendall Around And Pulled The Green Eyed Boy Close.

"I'm Gonna Make You Feel So Good. !" James Whispered In Kendall's Ear, Causing The Green Eyed Boy To Shudder.

"Well Get On With It. !" Kendall Said Impatiently.

James Gripped Kendall's Hips And, Was About To Insert His Leaking Member Into Kendall's Tightness But He Remembered That He Didn't Stretch, Or Lube Kendall.

"Babe You're Not Stretched. !" James Said Pulling Away.

Kendall Grabbed James's Hand. "I Don't Care, Fuck Me Now, No Stretching, No Lube. !" Kendall Said, Cock Throbbing With Need.

"Are You Sure. ?" James Asked, His Voice Had A Thick Layer Of Concern.

"I'm Positive, Now Fuck Me... HARD. !" Kendall Said In A Frustrated Tone.

James Slammed Into Kendall, Making The Boy Scream. James Put His Hand On Kendall's Mouth, Letting The Boy Scream Into His Hand. James Didn't Give Kendall Time To Adjust, Pulling Out Until The Tip Was Left, And Slamming Back In. He Continuosly Repeated This Process.

Kendall Screams Of Pain Switched Into Screams Of Pleasure As He Began Furiously Stroking His Member.

James Grunted Low In His Throat In Time With Each Thrust. He Could Feel That Familiar Feeling Bubbli ng In The Pit Of His Stomach. His Thrusts Becoming Erratic And Sloppy, James So Close.

Kendall On The Brink Of His Climax As Well Began To Moan Loudly Into James's Hand. Kendall Then Came Hard As He Bit James's Hand, Who In Return Yelped.

Kendall Tightened Around James's Thick Cock, And The Brunette Instantly Came, Filling The Boy To The Rim.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxX

The Gang Entered Apartment 2J. Kendall Flipped The Switch To Turn The Lights On, While Carlos Closed The Door. Everyone Sat Their Bags Down. Mama Knight, James, Katie, Carlos, And Logan Were Facing The Couch. Kendall's Back Was To The Couch.

"So Guys What Should We Do Now. ?" Kendall Asked. He Was Quite Sore But He Wanted To Spend Time With His Friends. They Had Wide Eyes And Were Looking Past Him.

"What're You Guys Looking At. ?" Kendall Asked. He Turned Around To See Jett Sitting On The Couch. His Eyes Widened As He Backed Up Into James Who Held Him.

"Whats Wrong, It Looks As Though You Guys Saw A Ghost. !" Jett Said With A Devilish Smirk.

"Why Are You Doing Here. ?" James Asked.

"Not For You. !" Jett Said Blankly.

"We All Know Why You're Hear. !" James Retorted.

"On The Contrary, I Could Be Here For Logan. !" Jett Said With A Smile.

"Not On Your Best Day Bitch. !" Carlos Said Courageously, Moving To Stand Infront Of Logan.

"Naughty Words Carlos. !" Jett Said. He Then Pulled Out A Small Pistol, Causing Everyone To Freeze.

"What Are You Gonna Do With That. ?" Kendall Asked. Jett Smiled Brightly.

"Get What's Rightfully Mine. !" Jett Said, Staring At Kendall.

"Which Is. ?" Kendall Asked.

"You... Now Kendall And James Separate. !" Jett Demanded. The Couple Hesitated. Jett Raised The Gun To Them, And They Separated.

"Now I Don't Want To Have To Use This, And I Won't As Long As Kendall Agrees To Marry Me. !" Jett Said In A Dark Tone.

"Never. !" Kendall Said Fiercely.

Jett Shrugged His Shoulders." Suit Yourself. !" The Actor Said. He Then Pointed The Gun At Kendall, And Fired.

Without Thinking, James Dove Infront Of Kendall. The Bullet Impaling James In The Shoulder.

"JAMES. !" Everyone Screamed. The Pretty Boy Fell On His Side. Kendall Dropped To His Boyfriends Side.

"Oh My God Baby, You're OK. !" Kendall Soothed. James Screamed In Pain.

"The Hero He Is, But He Can't Save You All. !" Jett Began. He Then Pointed The Gun At Mama Knight. Her Face Straight, Showing Her Fearlessness. " Or Better Yet. !" Jett Said. He Then Pointed The Gun At Katie.

"OK, That Is Enough... Ill Go With You, Just Leave Them Alone. !" Kendall Said Standing Up.

"Good Boy ... Now Lets Go. !" Jett Said, Walking Over And Grabbing Kendall. "If Any Of You Follow Or Get The Cops, I Will Kill Him. !" Jett Said. He Then Began To Pull The Blond Out Of The Apartment.

"Kendall No. !" Logan Said.

"Its OK Log... Just Get James Some Help. !" Kendall Said Sadly. The Apartment Door Then Closed.

**SIKE... MORE CHAPTERS TO COME. ! :D**


	11. Chapter 11

**A/AUTHOR'S NOTE: Sorry For The Late Update, Sandy Was A True Bitch ... Knocking Out All My Power. ! -.- But Happy Birthday Kendall 3**

**DISCLAIMER : I Own Nothing. Enjoy : )**

**Review Please & Thank You**

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxX

"Kendall. !" James Yelled, Sitting Up In Bed.

He Looked Around, And He Soon Realized That He Was In A Hospital Room.

Logan, Mama Knight, Katie, And Carlos Were All Sitting Around James's Bed Sleeping. James's Yell Woke Them Moments Later.

"Hey James Is Woke. !" Katie Said Softly As She Rubbed Her Eyes.

"How You Feeling Buddy. ?" Logan Asked, Examining James's Head Which Seemed Odd To The Pretty Boy.

"I'm Fine, Better Then I Expected After A Gun Shot. !" James Said With A Weak Smirk. He Had A Major Headache For Some Reason.

The 4 Looked At Him With Confused States.

"James Honey Are You OK. ?" Mama Knight Asked. She Felt His Head.

"I'm Fine, I'll Be Better Once I Get My Hands On That Jett. !" James Threatened.

"Why Would You Want To Hurt Jett, What'd He Do To You. ?" Carlos Asked With Wide Eyes.

"He Shot Me, And Kidnapped Kendall. !" James Exclaimed.

"Logan Honey, Go Get The Doctor, I Think James Has A High Fever. !" Mama Knight Instructed. Logan Jumped To His Feet And Scurried Out Of The Room In Search Of The Doctor.

"Now James Honey, What Do You Remember. ?" Mama Knight Asked.

"We Just Got Back From Minnesota And Jett Was Waiting For Us With A Gun. He Just Got Out Of Prison, And He Said He Wanted Kendall... Kendall Refused And Jett Shot Him But I Jumped Infront Of The Bullet And He Took Kendall After Threatening To Shoot Katie. !" James Explained In One Breathe. Katie's Eyes Widened.

"James-! " Katie Began But Walked In.

"Ah, James Is Awake. !" Dr. Swickel Began. He Walked Over To James And Began Feeling His Forehead And Neck. "Hmm, You Feel A Little Hot... Let Me Check You Up Real Quick. !" Dr Swickel Added. He Gave James A Quick Check Up, Finding The Brunette Perfectly Fine.

He Shine The Mini Flashlight In James's Eyes. "OK Well Everything Seems Fine, How Do You Feel. ?" Dr. Swickel Asked.

"I'm Fine, Why Do You Guys Keep Asking Me That. ?" James Asked.

"James I Don't Know If You Know This But You've Been In A Coma For 2 Months. !" Dr. Swickel Informed. James's Eyes Enlarged.

"That's Not Possible. !" James Argued.

"Yes It Is, James Your Friend Kendall Said He Found You Unconscious In Your Room About A Month Ago, And You've Been Like That Ever Since. !" Dr. Swickel Explained.

"No It Can't Be, I Was Shot In The Shoulder. !" James Yelled. He Then Looked At His Shoulder For The First Time To See It Perfectly Fine. That's When Everything Clicked.

"It Was All A Dream. ?" James Asked Sadly.

"Yes James, Your Subconscious May Have Slipped You Into Some Dream World In Which You Want In The Real World. !" Dr. Swickel Explained.

"But It Seemed So Real. !" James Informed Everyone.

"That Can Happen. !" Dr. Swickel Stated. Logan, Katie, Carlos, And Mama Knight Began Asking Multiple Questions But James Drowned All Noise Out As He Processed The News.

"Where's Kendall. !" James Asked, Interrupting His Friends.

"Actually He Left 20 Minutes Before You Woke. !" Carlos Said.

"Where Did He Go. ?" James Asked Anxiously.

"Jett Called And He Went Home. !" Logan Informed. The Brunette Looked At Logan With Wide Eyes.

"Home Where. ?" James Asked.

"To Jett's Apartment In Which He Moved Into A Few Weeks Ago. !" Katie Said.

"He Moved In With Jett. ?" James Asked, Feeling Queasy.

"Yeah, I Mean They Did Get Married. !" Logan Said Nonchalantly.

That Was Too Much For James As He Jumped Out Of Bed And Darted To His Bathroom, Vomiting In The Toilet.

"OK Everyone Its Obvious James Isn't Feeling Better, So I Think It'd Be Better If You All Just Leave For A Few. !" Dr. Swickel.

"OK, We're Gonna Go Down To The Cafeteria And Eat, We'll Be Back Later James... C'mon Katie. !" Mama Knight Said.

"I Think I'll Stay And Comfort James. !" Katie Said.

"But You Need To Eat. !" Mama Knight Said.

"Just Bring Me Back A Bagel Or Something. !" Katie Informed. Mama Knight Nodded And Left.

James Opened The Bathroom Door To Reveal A Crying James.

"Oh Katie I Thought You Left. !" James Spoke, Wiping His Face And Eyes.

"James Look, I Know You Love Kendall... And Kendall Loves You Too. !" Katie Said.

"If He Loved Me Then Why Is He Married. ?" James Asked Giving Katie The -Answer That Smartie- Look.

"I Mean, He Was Going Out With Jett But James Kendall Used To Come To Me All The Time And Tell Me How Confused He Was Because He Was With Jett But Loved You. !" Katie Explained.

"Really. ?" James Asked. Eyes Glossy.

"Yes, He Wanted To Be With You So Bad. !" Katie Said.

"If That's True, Why Is He With Jett Right Now, Why Is He Married To Jett. ?" James Asked. Giving Katie The Same Look.

"Can I Tell You Something That You Have To Keep To Yourself. ?" Katie Asked. James Nodded.

"OK Kendall Sat In The Room From Sunset To Sundown, Not Once Getting Up. He Held Your Hand For A Month Straight, Whispering In Your Ear... He Didn't Eat And He Looked A Mess; When Jett Asked Him To Marry Him, Kendall Agreed But On His Wedding Day, Before The Wedding He Came To Me... He Told Me That He Wish By Some Strange Miracle, You'd Wake Up , Hear About His Wedding Today And Run To The Church And Stop It Stating That You Loved Him. !" Katie Informed The Brunette.

"Are You Serious. ?" James Asked. His Heart Pounding.

"Yes, Now You Got About 3 Minutes Before Everyone Comes Back To Escape. !" Katie Said.

"What Are You Gonna Say When They Come Back. ?" James Asked In Concern.

" I'm Gonna Go Lay Down And Say I Fell Asleep, Now Go Get My Brother. !" Katie Stated.

James Hugged The Girl. "I Really Love You Katie. !" James Spoke Into Her Ear.

" I Know Now Go. !" Katie Said.

James Jumped Up And Went To The Chair, Slipping His Pants And Shoes On. Katie Laid Down On James's Bed And Closed Her Eyes As James Slipped His Shirt On.

Out The Room James Was As He Darted Through The Hospital, Running Past Numerous Doctors And Past His Friends Who Tried To Stop Him But He Kept Running. He Ran Out Of The Hospital And Headed Towards The Palm Woods Hotel.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxX

Kendall Was Home Alone, Reading A Good Book When He Heard A Knock At The Door.

Assuming It Was One Of Jett's Friends, Kendall Huffed And Stood Up. The Person Knocked Again.

"Hold The Fuck Up. !" Kendall Yelled. He Wasn't In The Mood. He Reached The Door, And Swung It Open, Revealing His True Love.

Kendall's Book Fell To The Floor.

"James. ?" Kendall Asked Softly.


	12. Chapter 12

**AUTHORS NOTE : Oh Gosh This Is The End. The Last Chapter. Oh Guys Please Dont Hate Me. Its Short I Know But I Had To Get It Done. Im Writing A New Story Now. Btw Im Sorry And Dont Hate Me :] . Thank You All For The Wonderful Reviews.**

**Oh And Btw Alot Of People Think Im A Girl But Im A Guy Just To Inform Everyone. **

**DISCLAIMER : I Own Nothing. Review Please & Thank You.**

**Enjoy !**

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxX

Kendall Stared Into James's Hazel Eyes. "J-James, You're Awake. !" Kendall Stuttered.

James Took Kendall's Face In His Hands And Kissed Him Deeply. After James Broke The Kiss He Looked Kendall In The Eyes.

"Kendall I Love You , I Always Have , And I Always Will. !" James Said, Catching His Breathe.

Kendall Stared Into James's Eyes. He Couldn't Believe It. He Was Hillucinating. He Slowly Raised His Hand To Touch James's Cheek.

"You're Not Supposed To Be Here... You Were In A Coma. !" Kendall Whispered.

"I Was And I Heard That A lot Has Happened While I Was In A Coma. !" James Stated.

Kendall Lowered His Head." Uhm... Yeah. !" Kendall Said Nervously.

James Picked Kendall's Head Up By The Blondes Chin. " Look I Don't Care If You're Married, Kendall I Love You And I Want To Be With You. !" James Said Sincerely.

"I Know But James, I Waited For You. !" Kendall Said Softly. James Eyes Widened As He Knew What Kendall Was Getting At.

"No Kendall, You Can't ... I Love You. !"James Said. His Heart Clenching.

"I'm Sorry James, But I'm Married, And Jett Is A Wonderful Husband, And I Just Can't. !" Kendall Spoke.

"Kendall No, You Can't Do This... We Are Meant To Be Together. !" James Begged, Tears Threatening To Fall.

"For A Long Time I Thought That And Even After I Married Jett, I Thought That But Now My Place Is With Jett. !" Kendall Said Sadly, Voice Deteriorating.

" No. !" James Whispered Softly.

"You're Gonna Find Someone That Loves You. !" Kendall Stated, Eyes Glossy.

"Kendall Please. !" James Begged Softly Tears Falling.

"I Will Always Love You. !" Kendall Informed The Brunette. James's Eyes Were Wide As He Sobbed Slightly.

One Tear Slid Down Kendall's Cheek. " But You Were Too Late. !" Kendall Whispered Softly As The Tear Fell To The Floor. Kendall Then Closed The Door.


End file.
